


Dance the Night Away!

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Izumi is there for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: In which Tetora asks Naru out on a date (finally!)





	Dance the Night Away!

**Author's Note:**

> *incoherent screaming* I'm finally done with this please have this widdle baby I'm so tired  
> also like sorry in advance cuz we die like men and dont proofread anything and like uhhh I feel like the pace in some scenes is off but I tried to make it as coherent as possible!!   
> OH and ya I know very original title I just lov Twice's new song so much

Confused and frustrated, Naru stood in front of her wardrobe trying to find the cutest and best outfit for the evening. Many combinations were laid out on her bed, but none of them felt perfect. Mika was also on her bed, assuring her that they all were nice and pretty, and Izumi was trying to reply to her incessant texts during his modeling job.  
  
"Ugh, none of these is the one!!" She yelled, exasperated and collapsed on her bean bag, more blouses in hand.  
  
"Naru-chan, ya look real pretty in anythin' ya wear, I don't get why yer annoyed..." Mika stated and shuffled for something in his pajama pocket, "Want some candy? It can make ya less stressed~" He offered with a cute grin on his face.  
  
"Ahhh, I can't, Mika-chan!! I'll end up getting spots on my clear face as soon as I place that on my tongue!" She apologized, regret apparent on her face. She sighed tiredly and shut her eyes for a few seconds, a buzz from her phone throwing her calm senses off.  
  
\-----  
From: ♡ Izumi-chan ♡  
  
The outfit with the kimono jacket looks cute. Don't overdo it. It's just your first date.  
\-----  
  
"Hmmm, what do you think, Mika-chan?" She looked up from her phone with expectant eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Sena-senpai's right!" He nodded eagerly and stood up, pulling Naru to her feet.  
  
☆☆☆  
  
The two spent the weekend together. Naru practically wheedled him into sleeping over, and the boy fell easily when she said she'd get him sweets and let him play with Nyanko whenever he wanted. And so, Mika found himself baking-or at least trying to- in her kitchen at 2am on Saturday morning. They were sleeping soundly until she stirred awake. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead after she pushed his bangs away, waking up the little duckling, all flustered. ("But Naru-chan, iss so late, you gotta sleep..." "Mika-chan, I've been craving cake lately and I barely get time now that we're third years, so please!!") Her cute pout convinced him and he was dragged out of the warm bed in no time.  
  
Mika was slumped over the island, tea mug in hands and Naru was on her phone again. Tetora was also awake at the time. In her half-sleepy daze, she didn't realize she agreed to a date on Sunday evening, and was now stress-eating the chocolaty goodness she and Mika baked together a while ago. She had grown closer to Tetora since that incident at the shopping district late last year. He grew more to respect her, and learned from her quite a lot of secrets to being a man amongst men. She was treating him like a little brother what with his unrivaled eagerness and excitement, and she found herself thinking about him every once in a while. Tetora finally took the first step and invited her out. He hoped he didn't seem too desperate since their summer break just started, but it was now or never.  
  
After Mika finally comforted her, they finally returned to bed, her siamese cat rolling between them. She was worn-out from baking and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~☆~  
  
"Mika-chan, wake up!" She rolled the curtains open and snatched the comforter off him.  
  
"Ngaaahh?!" He grumbled and opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the streaming sunlight.  
  
The clock on the wall read 10am. Rolling his eyes, Mika slumped back on the pillow.  
  
It was now Sunday. The two had spent the previous day indoors, binging cheesy romantic sitcoms till the evening all while doing facemasks, painting their nails, and munching on snacks.  
  
"Mika-chan, get up!" She pulled his arm, but he wouldn't budge, "I'll get you croissants, I promise!" It was nothing but bribes with this boy, she realized.  
  
He got up in instant and followed her, padding through the hallway and into the living room with the cat slippers Naru provided him with. He fell onto the sofa, hugging one of her pillows and making himself comfortable. Feeling sympathetic, she headed for the kitchen to prepare their breakfast and let him nap for the short while. The aroma of pancakes sneaking into his nostrils woke him up, and he followed it to where Naru currently stood in front of the stove. He mumbled a "Good mornin'~" and started preparing the toppings. Fresh fruits and whipped cream for his best friend, and chocolate syrup and sprinkles for himself. He also brewed tea and served it in Naru's favorite mugs, a matching pair of a cat and a unicorn.  
  
He felt more awake as he nibbled his pancakes in small bites and sipped his tea. Naru excitedly chattered about her upcoming date, and he cheered her on, genuinely happy for her. When they done, they cleaned up hand in hand. The tranquil moment over, she started panicking. She had no outfit in mind, and all but dashed to her room to try and piece together one.  
  
☆☆☆  
  
Naru had a bath to ease her worries and nerves. She added extra bits to her routine, wanting to be the prettiest version of herself tonight. It was around 4pm now, and Tetora was coming to pick her up an hour later.  
  
She eased into her robe after her body was dried, and then went to her room. She blew-dried her hair and started styling it, a golden floral pin holding her bangs to one side. She applied soft shades of makeup products, going for a more subtle, natural look. Her robe discarded, she wore a set of baby pink lingerie- she wasn't expecting any advancements on their first night out, but a girl had to be prepared at all times.  
  
~~~  
  
Tetora was starting to feel worried. He waited at her porch for more than ten minutes until he finally decided to ring the doorbell. A muffled "Iss' open!" sounded from the living room, and he made his way in warily. Mika didn't even lift his eyes off the tiny dress he was currently sewing -it was for Madonee- until he saw a shadow on the wooden floor.  
  
"Oh, hello, Tetora-kun~ Naru-chan's in her room~" He said, not skipping a beat as if he read his underclassman's mind. He thanked him and half-jogged to her room. He knocked, once, twice, but no response.  
  
Naru was dressing up in her walk-in closet, which was the farthest place from the door. The soft knocks went unheard.  
  
"Coming in..." Tetora announced, "Narukami-senpai?" He called out and instantly froze when he saw her, half nude and fastening one of the many ribbons of her lingerie.  
  
"Tetora-kun?" She asked, confused. She didn't mind him standing there near her bed. Her confidence in her body was high, after all.  
  
He was staring, he realized. (Get a grip, man! This isn't very manly of you to do!) His cheeks were as bright as the streaks in his hair and he finally excused himself, running back to the salon and muttering a stream of apologies.  
  
Seeing him in that state, Mika got up and poured him an icy glass of water. The dress was now complete, and he texted Madonee a picture to let her know.  
  
Footsteps echoed down the corridor, revealing Naru -this time, fully clothed-. She sported a floral-print top that was tied just atop her navel, denim distrssed shorts that accentuated her pale thighs, and a black kimono cardigan that flowed with the light breeze. She had a circular golden purse that dangled to her hip and wore golden accessories, too. Tetora also sensed her perfume, a sweet vanilla one. Only then, she noticed the time. It was about about 5:30pm now.  
  
"Oh my God, Tetora-kun, I'm so sorry I'm late!!" She bowed apologetically.  
  
"D-Don't worry about it, Narukami-senpai!!" He instantly got up and apologized for the earlier intrusion. He blushed again as that image flashed in his mind. "L-Let's get going then?" He put his hand out for her, and she held it, gently lacing them together. She gave him a brief hug -her way of truly apologizing- and her perfume made his head spin for a few seconds. He didn't notice he wasn't focusing until she tugged him.  
  
"We're heading out, Mika-chan!" She slipped on her heeled sandals, completing her ensemble, and kissed Nyanko on her way out.  
  
"Take care 'n have fun!" He waved at them from his seat on the sofa.  
  
They walked together hand in hand to the beach, festive summery celebrations awaiting them as the day gave way to the night.  
  
♡♡♡♡♡  
  
They arrived an hour before sunset. The myriad different aromas of food from the small stalls greeted them as soon as they neared the festival square. More people arrived and the crowd grew in size. Naru's tummy growled loudly in response, having not eaten that much since Mika's and her's breakfast, making her cheeks color and earning her a chuckle from her friend.  
  
"What do you wanna eat, Senpai?" He asked as they headed towards the mouth-watering food stalls. She spied yakitori being grilled, and Tetora's gaze followed hers.  
  
"Wait here, then!" He dashed off to the stall, and Naru waited patiently for him in a shady spot where the breeze ruffled her hair and clothes. He was back in a few minutes, a plate full of skewered chicken in hand. He sat down next to her, trying to maintain whatever little space he can, yet he still managed to feel her warmth, and their skin touched every now and then, electric sparks shooting throughout his body.  
  
"Thank you, Tetora-kun~" She stood up and dusted her shorts, "Ufufufu, how cute~" Tetora was slightly confused, titling his head to the side at her comment. She took out a napkin from her purse and rubbed a sauce spot just next to his mouth. He blushed lightly at the sudden contact and laughed nervously as he scratched his head.  
  
They wandered through the bustling alleys. One moment Naru was right beside him, and the other she vanished. He was struck with fear as he tried spotting that unmistakable blonde hair, eyes scanning wherever they could. There she was! Chatting with one of the men serving takoyaki... He rushed towards the table, only for Naru to meet him halfway with a boat-shaped platter stacked with doughballs of savory goodness and drizzled with sauce. They luckily found an empty bench, and to Naru's insistence, took turns feeding each other.  
  
"Tetora-kun, say aaaahh~" She giggled as she held up the takoyaki toothpick.  
  
"A-Aaaahh..." He was embarrassed, but if anything, his training to be a man with Naru the past year taught him a new definition of courage. Its wonderful taste eased his blush away, delight replacing it as he tasted the small piece of octopus in the middle.  
  
"Your turn, Narukami-senpai!" He beamed and held a toothpick of his own.  
  
"E-Eh? But I'm supposed to be the one feeding you?" Her expression blanked, her head leaning to the side.  
  
"You're the one that told me roles like this don't matter, so please allow me to!" He pleaded, bringing his hands together as much as he can without dropping the takoyaki, and bowed slightly.  
  
Her hesitation was thrown out the window when the little piece of food met her taste buds, "Mmmmm, Tetora-kun, that's soooo good!"  
  
"Isn't it? Surprising for just a stall at a festival!" He chuckled.  
  
They continued until a mere piece remained.  
  
"Tetora-kun, close your eyes~" She said sweetly.  
  
He was perplexed, but complied. The smell of sauce and fried dough made it easy for him to determine it was near his nose, however, he didn't expect Naru's lips on his cheek, placing a chaste kiss.  
  
"N-Naru-" Any words were caught off as she placed the toothpick in his wide-open mouth and he happily ate it, nearly forgetting what just happened.  
  
"Lemonade! Lemonade! Cool 'n refreshin'!" They heard yells coming from a stall further down the alley and decided to follow them. Indeed, they found a juicery which provided light smoothies and summery juices alongside their trademark lemonade.  
  
Two bottles in hand, they walked to the beach nearby and sipped on the icy drink in comfortable silence as they watched the sun dip into the distant horizon, painting the sky with vibrant colors until it gave way to the mystic night. The crescent smiled at them gently, some stars winked at them faintly.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
"Tetora-kun, hurry! The bon odori is starting!" She pulled him, half-running as she heard the drums coming from the central stage.  
  
People were already encircling the stage when they finally reached it, and they quickly took their places. The drums banged deafeningly, the dance leaders' yukatas moved swiftly, some festivalgoers' wooden sandals clacked loudly. A calm atmosphere surrounded the dancers as they tried imitating those on the stage. Soon, everyone was almost in sync with each other. Naru and Tetora danced for a few more rounds until they were panting their lungs out and massaging their sore feet.  
  
Now rested from the thrilling adrenaline rush, they continued milling around the festival and found themselves in front of the game stalls.  
  
"Why can't I aim properly?!" Naru huffed, a pout lacing her voice. They were currently playing one of the festival's games, and her, loving a challenge, chose the best prize; a huge teddy bear, almost half her size, hung on the booth's far wall, awaiting her. Her target was equally, if not a bit less, as far as the plushie.  
  
"Narukami-senpai, let me do it!" He was restless, asking her a million times, yet she wouldn't accept. More and more yens piled on the counter as she tried tossing the ring onto the target.  
  
She finally surrendered, and handed Tetora the rubber ring. He missed once... twice... She was already losing hope..  
  
The metal pin crashed to the ground with a clang, and the young man behind the counter took the bear off the hook.  
  
"Tetora-kun, you did it!!" She nearly jumped from excitement, and in her rush, hugged him.  
  
"Hehe, it's nothing, Narukami-senpai~" He tried ignoring the butterflies fluttering madly in his system and scratched his cheek.  
  
She hugged the bear tightly when he handed it to her, and they went on to enjoy the rest of the festivities.  
  
"How'd you aim, like, so perfectly? That target was sooo~ far?" She asked as they shifted through the busy crowd. She stuck close to him, almost leaning on his arm. He was now her height, maybe even an inch taller. His hand unconsciously found her waist, pulling her closer. The proximity was somewhat comforting.  
  
"Hehe, Shinobu-kun insisted we train on throwin' shirukens together in our spare time an' I just learned fast I guess?" He shrugged his skills off with a chuckle.  
  
"Fufufu, how cute~"  
  
"I-it's not!"  
  
They soon found themselves amidst several stalls that sold sweets and desserts.  
  
"Narukami-senpai, do you wanna eat something?" Her mouth watered as she glanced at them, strawberries and bananas dipped in chocolate, cotton candy, caramel apple, shaved ice, crépes... (Wait, crêpes?!)  
  
"Tetora-kun, we have to get crêpes!" She was already contemplating their orders in her mind. She tugged him along and they stood in line, waiting their turn. She asked for two berry and cream crêpes in her sweetest tone, and the woman preparing them put extra care into them upon seeing the couple; she even wished them a great night and informed them about the upcoming show.  
  
"Tetora-kun, wait! Let's take a pic before we eat them!" She told him as she handed him his cone.  
  
Finding a suitable place, she took her phone out. She gave it to him, seeing how she was already holding both her crêpe and her new teddy. A few shots later, they happily nibbled on the sweet on hand. She moaned, ecstatic at tastes exploding in her mouth. Tetora jumped in delight, for the treat was perfectly sweet.  
  
It was past nine o'clock now. The festival quieted down and a few of the visitors already went home. Those remaining awaited the final event, a fireworks show with a view of the beach.  
  
"Come on, Tetora-kun, I know a good spot!"  
  
"Narukami-senpai, w-wait!"  
  
The show was about to start and they were leaping across the sand, sandals in hand to avoid unnecessarily filling them with sand. She led him to spot hidden between palm trees and greenery. It was further down the beach, secluded from any prying eyes. Teddy bear laid next to her on the rocks, she sat down, Tetora following. They had a great view of the ocean ahead and a few seconds later, the sky sparkled with red and green and many other colors. The scenery was breathtaking. Both of them couldn't take their eyes off from the luminous spectacle. Their bodies were close to each other, almost touching, and heat radiated off them despite the cool night air. The fireworks quieted down for a moment, and snatching the opportunity, Naru held his chin in her hand and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. His heart pounded through his ears as she did. His amber eyes were fiery as they bored into her lavender ones and he pulled her for another. Nothing truly mattered in this moment other than the feeling of her lips on his. He felt electric sparks travel through his system, and she felt somersaults flip her tummy. More fireworks crackled in the distance and they continued kissing, passionate yet gentle. She tugged at his lips, asking entry. They both tasted sweet, like berry sauce; their tongues met, engaging in a dance much like the waltz, their lips being the ballroom, and their tongues the dancers. She pulled apart after what felt like years and years, her heart overflowing with love for him. The silence returned as they continued watching the bursting colors, tiredness seeping through them and settling.  
  
♡♡♡♡♡  
  
They walked back home lazily, hand in hand under the bright streetlights. Fulfilling her promise to Mika, she dropped by the only bakery that was open at this lonely night hour and bought him fluffy croissants.  
  
Tetora escorted her to her home, stopping at her porch, "Thank you for tonight, Narukami-senpai, I'm glad you agreed to this date~" He rocked on his heels bashfully.  
  
"Fufufu, it was great being with you tonight! I had so much fun!!"  
  
"Good night, Narukami-senpai~" He said as he looked at her.  
  
"Good night, Tetora-kun~" She lifted her teddy bear to his cheek, as if kissing him. They waved goodbye's and Naru headed inside, darkness greeting her.  
  
She dropped the croissants bag on the kitchen counter and poured herself a cool glass of water. She went to the living room and saw Mika, curled up on the sofa, snoring lightly as he hugged one of his plushies. Nyanko was also asleep by his feet. She found one of her soft blankets and draped it over him gently as to not wake him up.  
  
She took the stairs to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and removed her makeup languidly, running through her night skincare routine thoroughly. Half an hour later, she plopped onto her bed, flicking at the photos in her gallery. Her most favorite was when she and Tetora had crêpes in their hands, Naru's face away from the camera and almost kissing his cheek. Her eyes heavy, she fell asleep, content and satisfied from the night's events. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading so far!! leave a kudos and let me know your fav scene!!


End file.
